winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhitePhoenixCrowne
Please don't make bad edits here! Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhitePhoenixCrowne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Flamephoenix (talk) 21:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC)}} Not at all. I just point that you shouldn't add pretty-professional words/jargon around, as it's a part of the rules. Many people in here are not from native English speaking countries, so I don't think they'll understand the -ines things you added. Even I'm in university, I don't really think I know or understand those. Plus, the pictures you added are unnecessary, as we don't need them, besides, they're in really bad quality and are made-up by some softwares - as they're a mix from 4 single pictures. We just accept original pictures in here with good quality only. But thanks for the further contributions you have made. Making sure checking the rules in order to prevent the mistakes you'll make. A cold wind of Autumn 12:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I have erased your edit to the Helia page, attractive is an opinion so please do NOT add words like this to the pages. Diaspro is NOT a witch or a dark fairy, dark fairies have dark magic, her power is over gemstones as such it is hardly a dark power. Please do not add the Witch or Dark fairy category to her page. I want you to spend 3 days to read all the rules and check all the articles as examples of how to edit articles properly. If you keep messing around without learning anything of the basic, that will be considered as spamming/vandalizing and I'll block you! A cold wind of Autumn 02:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Please do not change Icy's infobox picture. Thank you! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You had read it or not, it's proven clearly via your activities. I and the fellow admins and rollbacks in here always have to fix your edits or revert them. You just can't consider if your edit you're making is good or bad. You can edit anything you want, as long as you don't mess anything in here, with the "telekisnes" whatever with -isnes or such -- whatever it is -- the useless adding words or pictures. Plus, I just don't enjoy being called with the title as "Mrs" and such. Diaspro does not "join" them, she allies with them! And Dark Fairies are the normal person or fairy, receive dark power/dark energy to transform into the Dark form, such as Dark Bloom or Mitzi and her fellow friends. That's one of the basic content in the show, if you're unable to see the differences between those, I wonder how can you handle the other articles? I wish I knew what on Earth you asked about the thing in the Powers and Abilities section in Diaspro's page, nor they're pictures or edits. Yet, if they're pictures, I don't think they are able to stay in here, as we don't need pictures for those. A cold wind of Autumn 06:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I saw what you have made on Diaspro's section now. A person revert it, because we won't let 4Kids spells stay here! This wiki will just contains the Rai English content in 4 first seasons, and Nick content in 2 next seasons. Plus, nobody confirms if Diaspro is the fairy of precious jewels, they just say she's the fairy of gems, that's why there's "possibly"... As said, you can't consider if you edit is good or bad, or just simple things... This is the last warning for you. We just can't be here ever seconds and babysit you or your edits. A cold wind of Autumn 06:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC)